A Fight For the Truth
by RiaRia
Summary: Bella swan is part of the Volturi now.  With the belief that the Cullens and the Quilettes are dead, she has a life of exterminating vampires that cause problems.  What would happen if one day, Bella sees the dead alive? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

I laid on the floor of my room, trying to lose myself in the beat of the music.

It was moments like this that I wished that I was still human. I missed simple things, being a vampire was so complicated.

Especially being a vampire in the Volturi.

Moments like this brought me back to happier times, times with the Cullens. Its been approximately 75 years since I had seen them. I vaguely wondered what they would think of me now.

I got up slowly from my spot on the floor. I walked over to my mirror to exam myself. Its been 75 years, and I still didn't recognize myself…

Like every other person, the vampire change had made me beautiful. A little too beautiful…

I had lustrous brown hair that hit a few inches above my waist. My features had intensified during the change. Making them defined, but still soft in a way… The most prominent feature was my eyes though. Like every other vampire in the Volturi my eyes were blood red, an utterly emotionless.

But my eyes were almost hypnotic. Mesmerizing.

I couldn't even remember the human version of myself these days. She had long ago disappeared, almost died in a way. I wasn't much like her at all anymore.

I got up and walked gracefully over to my nightstand. I wasn't clumsy anymore. I was as graceful as a dancer now, I never lost a step.

I dug though the top drawer of the nightstand and found what I was looking for quickly.

It was an old picture of me. I was standing next to an old tree, Alice and Edward by my side. I hadn't looked at this picture in a while. During my first years as a vampire, the picture would cause me days of pain and torture.

But now I only felt emptiness, all my pain had died a long time ago. Along with them.

I was taken over by my memory of them for a moment. Only a moment I promised myself, I could handle that right?

The Cullens and I had departed in the worst way possible, by death.

The Volturi were after me, and Edward, the stubborn fool, refused to change me into a vampire.

His beliefs about my soul being lost in the process wouldn't allow him to. Back then I didn't believe him, but these days I doubted my self more and more…

Edward believed that we could handle ourselves.

We would fight against the Volturi.

Edward didn't count on the fact that we would lose though.

The battle was close, we almost had a victory.

Until Jane arrived.

It was hard to believe that we had lost, we even had the wolves on our side!

But never doubt the Volturi. They always find a way to get what they want.

I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends and family. With the battle lost I was taken away. Sure to meet death just as soon as the Cullens. They just wanted to be cruel and separate us.

I was whisked off before I could hear the screams, or see the smoke…

If I could dream, it would be nightmares of that day.

Anyways, the Volturi took me away.

I begged for them to kill me, I wanted to be with the Cullens as soon as possible.

But they wouldn't grant me my wish. Sure, they made my heart stop beating. But I was far from dead.

Aro changed me. Apparently, he couldn't bear to waste me. The transformation took the average three days. After it was done, I realized what had happened.

The beloved Cullens and the wolves were dead.

And I, Isabella Swan, was more than living.

I was a vampire.

**Hey guys,**

**New story! R&R! Tell me if I should continue or not!**

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like this story. I'm having fun with it!!**

**R&R**

**----**

**Mariah**

**Disclaimer****: Still don't own Twilight…**

I was interrupted from my reminiscing when Felix burst into my room.

"Oh, Bella?" He chimed

"Felix." I said in recognition

Felix was one of the only people I trusted around here. He had really become a brother to me.

When I came here, I vowed that I would never forgive them for what they did to my family. So, I didn't socialize with the rest of the Volturi much. Felix was an exception.

"Bella, Aro has to talk to you." He said

This, in other words, meant that I was being sent to who-knows-where to take care of some insolent vampires who decided to break the rules.

You see, when I was changed I developed a special power.

My senses were heightened more than the average vampire. My eye sight was stronger; my sense of smell was amazing. My strength and speed also remained at new born level for my whole life. I was nearly invincible.

In others words, I am the perfect fighter.

That's why I was sent to get rid of vampires. There wasn't really a chance that I would ever lose.

So whenever a vampire stepped out of line and did something stupid, I was called in.

"What does he want now?" I muttered while I escaped my room.

Felix followed me while I approached Aro's chambers. I could hear whispering. I identified that Marcus and Caius were in the room with him.

I opened the door without knocking and walked up to where Aro sat.

"Good morning Bella! I see Felix delivered the message." He greeted

"Yes, Aro. Now before I die of boredom, where are you shipping me off to?" I said with a smirk.

"Actually you are already familiar with the place you are going. We are sending you to you home town Bella. Forks!"

I winced at the mention of the place. There were so many memories there. I didn't know if I could handle going back…

"Aro...I'm...n-not...s-sure..." I stuttered, trying to sound weak. But, of course, failing.

"Bella, you have to face your past sometime. It will catch up to you eventually."

I sighed. Aro was probably right. The place was probably totally different now. And I knew that there wouldn't be anyone there that I had once known. I had made sure a couple of years ago that every one I had once know had either died or moved out of Forks.

Maybe going back would help me move on faster. If I even could move on…

"Alright Aro. What's the problem this time?" I asked reluctantly

"An out-of-control new born coven. It size doubles every day. And we have heard word that they are planning an attack on a coven nearby." He said grimly.

The Volturi didn't like competition. They wanted to stay the biggest and most feared coven in the world.

So whenever a coven starts to grow, we are usually sent out to reduce their size.

I remember a time when the Cullen's coven was a threat to the Volturi. Such a long time ago…

"You will take Felix and Jane with you. Be back in a week."

He concluded his directions and went back to doing whatever the hell he does all day.

Uh, I hated bringing Jane. Mostly because I just overall hated her.

She was vainer than Rosalie, and she was way too cocky. Hmmm…I wonder what Rosalie would think of me as a vampire. I remember a time when she said she was envious of me for being human….

Ugh. I was getting too caught up in the past today. Maybe this was a good time for a trip. I needed something to keep my mind off my memories.

And so we departed Italy, and left for Forks.

Hoping that my home town wouldn't trigger any _unwanted_ memories…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: No own-age of Twilight happening people….**

The flight to Forks had been less than…enjoyable.

The whole time Felix wouldn't stop concerning himself about when the last time I ate was. He didn't want to take any chances…

It was true; it had been longer then necessary since the last time I feed. Of course with my diet, you couldn't eat very often.

Some often remarked that it was odd that I drank from humans. They all thought I would be a vegetarian, considering my influences as a human.

But the choice to hunt humans was made by me and me alone.

The first time I had felt the thirst, felt its pull, its sweet taste, I was addicted to the blood. Sometimes it makes me sad to think that I had given in so quickly to my instincts.

I did try to not hunt often though. Even thought I was a vampire, I still had a little bit of a conscience.

And feeding less often seemed to soften the blow a bit. Though I could never be held unaccountable for the many lives that I've stolen.

When we arrived in Forks, I was surprised to see its state of being. It looked as if I had never left.

It's like I was walking back into a forgotten memory. The sight caused me less pain then I had expected, though it still delivered a slight blow to my unbeating heart.

I wanted to get in and out as soon as possible. I didn't think that being here too long could be good for my…state of mind.

Felix understood me, and Jane just wanted to leave so she could get back complementing herself. So we rented a car and began our little field trip.

Felix insisted that I tell him a little about Forks. He had always liked to travel and learn about new places. This to me was the most boring thing in the world.

So I sat in the passenger seat and told him the little history of Forks that I knew.

While I was telling him about the construction of city hall (thank you history class), we began to pick up the new-born's scent.

It was strong, much stronger than the normal scents we picked up.

There was something wrong with the scent. It was off, it almost annoyed me. The scent kicked my attack instincts into overdrive.

I could tell that Jane and Felix could smell it to; by the way they composed their faces.

I took my cue to stop talking; we were in battle mode now.

By the smell I could tell that there were more new-borns than expected. I thought that there was about 15 to 20 together.

As we got closer Felix began to increase our sped, impatience was eating away at me.

My body ached to fight, it was instinct.

We ditched the car when we were 25 miles away; it was too conspicuous to take with us.

We ran at full speed, the wind whipping at our faces. The cold was unknown to us though, for our body temperature was colder.

While we were running Felix kept muttering about how _mushy_ the ground was and how _green_ it was here.

His words almost made me laugh out loud; they reminded me of my human self…

When we were close enough to see the new-borns we could tell that they had caught our scent, and were beginning to form a defense line and an offense line.

We were looking for an opening in the line. Of course Jane could knock them down by just looking at them, but where's the fun in that?

While we searched, my mind wondered back to the battle that had once taken place here so long ago.

Except back then I was the prey.

Now I'm the hunter.

I hissed softly under my breath, a warning to tell the others that I was growing impatient.

This place, this battle, was bringing the human part of me back. And personally, I wasn't all for that…

Finally we found our opening, and attacked.

We caught them by surprise; they weren't expecting us so fast.

The battle didn't take that long. Jane, Felix, and I could each take on a few opponents at a time. The fact that they were young just made the fight easier. They had absolutely no attack technique…

Once we thought we had successfully finished our task, we began to start the fire.

Its thick incense smell was…uncomfortable. I remembered having the same feeling about it when I was human.

With Felix and Jane manning the fire, I took a survey of the area. Just to make sure we hadn't missed anyone.

I ran through the woods briefly, but soon found nothing. I was headed back to the fire when suddenly I smelled that unusual scent again.

It was a vampire scent, but it was mixed with something…

I went after my prey quickly, there couldn't be any escapees.

Whoever I was chasing was not a new born. They new there techniques and they were trying to throw me off their trail.

But they didn't know who they were messing with.

I could feel myself getting closer when suddenly I stepped through a line of trees and into a clearing.

My opponent was trapped. I was on the open side of the clearing; the other side was obscured by a mountain side.

My opponent was wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see their face. They had lithe movements and feminine steps, so I could tell that I was dealing with a girl.

I could tell she was pissed; obviously she didn't like being surprised.

Suddenly a breeze came and her hoodie flopped down to revel the back of her head. She had spiky and short black hair.

She whipped around, ready to face me now, but shock replaced her angry look.

My red eyes met her golden ones, and suddenly my mind processed the only thought it was capable of.

Alice Cullen was…alive?

**Hey guys,**

**Tell me if you like this chapter! R&R!**

**----**

**Mariah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Nope still don't own Twilight… **

"B...B…B…BELLA?!?!?!" She whispered in a startled manner, staring intently into my eyes. She looked as though she was seeing a ghost.

"Alice?" I whispered back.

Many emotions flitted across her face before it settled on one. Joy.

Alice wasted no time in running up to me and giving me a bone crushing hug. If I wasn't a vampire, that could be a problem.

While Alice cried tearless sobs into my collarbone, I thought of the situation that had just happened. It really wasn't processing right in my mind.

Alice. Alice Cullen was alive. Did this mean they were all alive? But how?

I was told they had died. I didn't see it happen, but the Volturi made me sure that the job had been done.

They had told me…

And then it dawned on me. Those stupid lying bastards!

They had lied to me all these years, they had watched me suffer. They had witnessed my pain, and still they let it happen. They had killed me themselves. In more than one way…

I was planning my revenge when my thoughts were interrupted by Alice shaking my shoulders lightly.

"Bella." She said, almost hesitantly. "Where have you been?" She said as she surveyed me. "And what happened to you?"

I began to fill Alice in on my life, or existence. I told her about my transformation, the lies I was told.

By the time I was done, she was furious. She kept muttering "All these years…"

"Alice, what are you saying?" Even my vampire hearing couldn't pick up all her words.

"Bella, all these years we have thought you were dead. The Volturi told us that they had killed you. They said that that was our punishment, and they let us live. But that was as good as killing us. Especially Edward." She stated. Edwards name sent shivers down my spine.

Not shivers of pain this time, but of anticipation.

"What I don't understand is how I didn't see you all these years?" She wondered. She looked like she was searching her mind for something she had missed.

I didn't really know why Alice hadn't seen me. Aro still couldn't read my mind, but my transformation shouldn't have affected Alice's powers on me.

I was deep into thought about this when suddenly I came up with the answer.

"Nikki." I stated assurance in my eyes. Alice's look became very confused.

"Nikki is new to the Volturi." I explained to Alice. "Her ability is to block out other vampires abilities. She must be protecting us…"

Alice seemed disturbed by this information. I don't think she liked finding out that someone could one-up her power. I would hate if someone did that to me…

As if Alice was a mind reader, she spoke my thoughts.

"Bella, do you have an ability?" She asked curiously.

I explained my "power" to her. By the time I was done, she was beaming.

"I always knew you were a fighter Bella! Just wait until we get you to arm wrestle Emmett…"

I chuckled at the thought, and she joined me.

They wind blew and tousled our hair. While my long hair danced out of place, her short hair stayed still.

"Rosalie will be so jealous of you Bella. You are so much more beautiful of her!" Alice said with a proud tone in her voice.

"Me more beautiful than Rosalie? As if." I scoffed.

"Don't doubt yourself." She warned.

"Speaking of Rose, I think there are a few people that probably want to see you. Just some old acquaintances…" She chuckled.

I had mixed feelings about seeing the rest of the Cullens. Alice was one thing, but what about the rest? What about Edward?

Alice read my face and said "You have no idea how happy he will be, don't worry."

I decided to trust Alice, and so we began to run.

She was very impressed with my speed. I easily ran many steps ahead of her.

A question popped into my head as we ran. "Alice, why are you guys here?"

She seemed to choose her words carefully, like she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Those new borns that you, eliminated. We came back to warn them, it was only fair."

For some reason her answer seemed hallow, but I accepted it none the less.

We only had to run for a short time, I hadn't realized how close we had been to their house.

When we saw the house we slowed to a walking pace.

"Be warned that this might be…emotional Bella." She laughed.

"I fear that most the emotion may be coming from me!" I laughed back.

"Poor Jasper, he will be sick with feelings for days!" She joked.

"You have no idea how relived I am that you are…alive. We have been so miserable without you Bella. We were absolutely crushed about your death." She said sincerely.

"Especially Edward, Bella. It seemed like he died along with you. He hasn't been…functional since you "died". All he does is zone us out and listen to music all day. He will be so ecstatic in about…one minute."

We crossed the threshold into the Cullen's house. Everything seemed the same as before.

We walked through the kitchen and into the back yard, where we saw the others.

"Alice?" Esme called gently. It felt so good to hear her motherly voice. "Who is with you?"

"Just an old friend!" She answered happily.

When she was answering Esme, I was staring at Edward. He was sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. He was just the same as before, just as beautiful. He had an ipod in his ears, cranked up all the way. I could hear it from where I stood, Claire De lune was playing.

As we approached them they turned back to stare at us.

When they saw me, they all did double takes. Their eyes grew wide with wonder and confusion.

While they silently stared, Edward sat up to observe the problem.

He turned his music down and looked at me.

He didn't have to take more than one look at me.

"Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Edward." I whispered gently. So many emotions filled my body; I had never expected to meet my angel again…

He walked up to me slowly; a look of confusion and wonder took a place on his beautiful face. He placed his hand on my cheek, as if to see if I was really there, if I was really real…

All of the sudden he jumped back, a look of absolute horror on his face. "I must be hallucinating again…" he mumbled. "I always let it get too far…"

He started to turn to walk away, but I stopped him. I wouldn't let this opportunity slip through my own hands, this conflict, must be resolved.

"Edward," I said firmly "I am really here. It's me, its Bella. I'm not dead Edward, I never died." At the end of my speech, my words faltered. I was going to say more, but I couldn't bring myself to admit my past quite yet. I could tell that the time was approaching though.

Edwards's musical laughter filled the air. It was sweet music to my ears. How many times had I dreamed of his laughter…

"My hallucinations always say that. My dear Bella, you are dead. And as I have said before, I caused it." His face was grim. I couldn't believe that he was blaming himself.

"Edward, it really is Bella!" Alice interrupted.

"Oh Alice, thank you for humoring me. But as we all know, I went mad a long time ago. There really isn't a point in lying to make me feel better."

"Edward!" I pleaded; I wasn't going to let him go. "I am here! I am real, I am alive. Well, mostly alive. You must believe me!" I tried to make my eyes burn with my passion, I didn't know if I succeeded.

"Oh my dear." He walked up to me swiftly, laying his hand on my cheek again. "I wish I could believe your lie. It would be so much easier than denying my wishes. I wish you were real, I wish I could believe you."

I was done with negotiating. He was going to believe me, whether he wanted to or not. As quickly as possible I pushed myself into him and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

It felt so right. He was hesitant at first, but that soon passed.

He wrapped him arms around me waist, pulling me even closer to him.

I had loved kissing him as a human, but that could not compare to kissing him now. He was almost unreserved now; he didn't have to hold back.

I wanted to stay there forever, just being with him. But I had to pull back eventually.

I laid my head on his chest; I had never heard him breathe so hard.

"Edward," I whispered. "Do you believe me now?"

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face so I could see his.

His eyes were gleaming with joy; I hadn't seen him this happy since the night I had agreed to marry him! A smile crept on to his face.

"I guess I have to now." He smiled. "Hallucinations don't kiss as well as that!"

I slapped his arm playfully. "Kissing other girls Edward?" I feigned shock.

"Just you, my dear. It was always you."

I don't know how long we stood there, just gazing into each others eyes. I had forgotten the rest of the Cullens were there. But I soon remembered as soon as Rosalie asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Um Bella, why aren't you dead?"

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in the last couple days. I have been pretty busy!!! I got my report card, I got strait A's! God, I am such a dork. Well anyways, I hope you like the chapter!!! Oh and keep your eyes peeled for my two other stories **_**Remembered Past **_**and **_**A Vampire Named Claire.**_** I am going to try to update both tonight!!! Read and review!**

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


End file.
